Honor Bound
by Gypsyn
Summary: Inuyasha has saved Kagome from a lot of sticky situations in the past. But when Kagome's greedy grandmother takes custody of her and tries to sell her off to the wealthiest bidder, could his best way of protecting Kagome and her family really be to marry her? (Inu/Kag)
1. HB Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I am not making any money off this silly fanfiction. ~Gypsyn

chapter 1

Souta was sitting outside his house on the porch when Inuyasha arrived. It was one of the few times Inuyasha had seen the kid look like that, Just... Looking at the ground dejectedly doing nothing at all. Kagome's kid brother was usually pretty active.

"Heya runt." Inuyasha greeted in his usual fashion as he walked over.

Souta looked up at the sound of his voice instantly but didn't answer. His eyes were wide and surprised.

"Kagome not home from school yet?" He asked as he sniffed the air checking for her scent. Strange. There was no trace of her. Almost like... she hadn't been home at all for some time now. Frowning he started to walk towards the house a little more purposefully And Souta bolted up and shouted in the doorway "Mom! Mom come quick it's Inuyasha!"

The kid looked back at his sister's very surprised half demon friend as if double checking his eyesight and charged into the house. Now things were really getting weird. Inuyasha braced himself for more strange behavior, But as he walked into the family's kitchen he paused.

Mrs. Higurashi's scent was being drowned in the smell of tears. It was overwhelming and telling.

For a moment the smell almost knocked him off his feet. He looked at Kagome's mother who looked back at him hopefully from her chair at the dinner table. Her hands clutching a tear soaked cloth. The old man stood nearby silently with one hand on her shoulder as if consoling the grieving woman. It didn't take a moment longer for him to sort out the gist of the trauma. Something had happened to Kagome.

"No." He uttered Breathlessly. Before the woman could even speak he was gone, bolting around the corner and skipping over the stairs entirely to Kagome's room. For a breath of time his heart pounded in his throat, his chest clenched. If she was hurt...

He slammed open the tiny bedroom door so hard the sound rang through the walls of the home. He stared and then stumbled back a step in shock. her room was... empty. Like... Like she didn't live there anymore. Void except for the stripped bed and the cleared desk. All the familiar girly pink decorations, her blankets, and pillows, her much-hated alarm clock. Even her teddy bear at the end of the bed. Everything was gone. And worse her scent had gone cold. She hadn't set foot in this room since the LAST time he had let her come home several weeks ago.

He stood there in shock.

 _'Did she run away from home? From me? why?! We hadn't been arguing... And Kikyo hadn't shown up for awhile now. So... Why?'_

"Inuyasha." came Mrs. Higurashi's pleading voice.

"Where is she?" He demanded softly. No use growling at her when she was clearly already distraught.

He looked back at the woman. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him tearfully.

"My-my mother came and took her."

 _'Took her. So at least Kagome didn't run away from home.'_ his shoulders relaxed a little.

"Why?"

Mrs. Higarashi walked to his side looking around her child's bare room

"It's hard to explain." She said softly as more tears gathered in her eyes.

He turned to Look at her. "Try." He pled desperately keeping his expression as calm as he could.

"My mother... she found out about all the school Kagome's missed where we told her teachers she was sick, so she looked into the hospital records and found out Kagome hasn't been checked in at all and we were lying."

"By the laws in this time, I was responsible for her education and her care. ...But since Kagome hasn't been going to school her Grandmother used that as an opening to challenge my ability as a parent." Mrs. Higurashi's head dropped as she covered her tears. "Right now Legally Kagome is under her grandmother's guardianship. And I don't have a say anymore. My mother came to collect her just as Kagome was getting home... She... She didn't know what was going on. They just dragged her away so quickly. She must have been so... So scared. She doesn't even know her grandmother." Mrs. Higurashi looked up at him pleadingly with a tear stained face and wrung her hands as if struggling not to start crying again.

"It's Okay,"Inuyasha told her firmly. "It's okay... I'll find her, don't worry."

"I did everything I could in court, I tried to reason with her grandmother but I couldn't do anything! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry I'll get Kagome back." He promised.

But she only started crying harder.

(-)

That night after Inuyasha and Souta convinced poor Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa Higurashi to go to bed, he sat alone in Kagome's bare room sifting through the scents and brooding over the whole situation.

Kagome's home really wasn't that much safer than his own, he knew that. There were still murderers, thieves and perverts here. No amount of time would ever change that. Hell Just Crossing the streets here was a risky business. The only thing Kagome was kept even relatively safe from here were demons and possibly bandits.

He exhaled heavily. His insides felt twisted up like he was starting to get sick. How was he supposed to protect her if she kept making him stay in his time while she stayed here?

And what in the hell was up with Kagome's Grandmother? Why did she take Kagome when they were already estranged? Why take guardianship of Kagome and not Souta as well? It didn't make sense.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you." Came Souta's soft almost whispered voice from the other side of Kagome's door.

"Come in." He replied just as softly. No sense waking up Kagome's mother from the first night of sleep she'd had since the kidnapping.

Souta entered and quietly shut the door behind himself. Then he turned to Inuyasha with a serious and sad expression.

"Mom didn't explain everything." The boy admitted with a frown.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed warily.

"There's something else?"

"Yeah. Gramp's told me everything. We would have told you earlier too. But Mom..."

"Spill," Inuyasha commanded crouching down to Souta's height.

"I can understand why Mom didn't tell you more. There's a lot of it that's gonna be hard to explain to you. And she was already really upset before you showed up."

"I need to know everything."

Souta nodded. "That's why I'm here."

"If you take Kagome back by force Mom will be sent to a prison."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell for?"

"Because our grandmother and the police would suspect her of sending someone to get her back. But she might still ask you to go get her anyway just to get Kagome away from our grandmother."

"Why would she? Is your grandmother dangerous?"

"In a way yeah. Mom is... well I guess in your world she'd be a Hime." Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise but the boy paid him no mind. So when Mom came of age she was expected to marry someone her parents had picked out for her. Instead, she fell in love with dad and gave up her status so she could marry him and live in peace. But apparently, the arranged marriage was mostly a way of getting her family more money."

"See in this time rich families are the only ones who bother with bride prices and it's the man's side that pays not the woman's."

"Weird," Inuyasha replied thoughtfully. And then nodded for Souta to continue.

"So Kagome is the last Unmarried girl in the family line And our grandmother is planning on making sis get married to the richest suitor she can find so she can get the bride price to preserve her wealth."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha growled angrily gripping his fists tightly.

"I know, It's crazy! But I guess some people would do anything for money, and pay anything to have nobility in their bloodline. Mom knew what grandma wanted to do with Kagome so she kept us away from her."

"Why didn't she just tell me all that from the start?"

"Because she didn't want you to blow a gasket when you found out Kagome was basically going to get sold?"

Inuyasha growled again. The image of some strange man pushing Kagome down into a bed as she cried and begged to go home came to mind and it made his skin crawl and his hair feel like it was standing on end. He forced the image away quickly before something worse could come to mind.

 _'No way in hell will it come to that.'_

"Mostly the reason she didn't tell you was because of what I already told you. we think she was planning on just sending you to go save Kagome, even if it meant she would have to go to jail."

"As if that would be any better," Inuyasha grumbled.

"But don't worry there's another way."

"And what's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I figure we'll all talk about it in the morning. Mom needs to hear this too. There's no way we could pull it off without her."

"Fine." the dog demon scoffed. "Then get to bed runt. Cuz I don't care what the plan is I am GOING to see Kagome Tomorrow."

The boy smiled brightly at the confidence in the half demon's voice and left the room. It was hard to feel beaten and discouraged with someone like Inuyasha on your side.

They weren't going to be beaten. No way in hell would he or Inuyasha let Kagome be married against her will or let his mother go to jail. They would win this for sure.

Inuyasha watched the kid go and shut the door behind him. Then turned back to look at Kagome's empty room. instantly the feeling of unease returned. If he couldn't take Kagome back by force what the fuck was he supposed to do?

 _'At least the kid's got confidence in me._ ' He thought miserably.

(-)

Kagome looked herself over in her dressing rooms full-length mirror. She looked like a different person in this dress and makeup, Like a model or an actress. It was a low cut medium length black silk dress with a slit up the right side that revealed more of her legs than she was accustomed to even in her school uniform. worse The lightweight fabric clung to her skin making her feel even more naked.

There were far worse dresses in her new wardrobe she knew first hand but no matter what the maids pulled out for her to wear there was nothing that looked even remotely 'normal' anymore. 'Normal' didn't sell to rich men.

Gods what would everyone in the feudal era say if they saw her in such an outfit?! The thought alone made her face burn red even through the light makeup. She could already imagine Sango and Shippo's looks of shock and Miroku's perverted grin.

"Inuyasha would throw a fit." She murmured as she extended an ankle and inspected one of her new designer label black high heels. They were really cute shoes... The kind with the strap around the ankle. Now maybe if she could just walk in them properly.

Behind her, she heard a muffled click from the dressing room door as a maid timidly poked her head in to check on her. She didn't look up at her she didn't want to see the pity written out on the maid's faces anymore.

"Oh good, you're dressed. The mistress would like to have you sit with her for Dinner my lady."

"Fine," Kagome replied a little sharply.

The maid flinched slightly at the tone and bowed before closing the door behind her.

"..."

Kagome let loose a sigh and looked back at her reflection with an ashamed expression.

Why did she have to snap at the maids? This wasn't their fault. If anything most of them had been very sympathetic and kind towards her, she knew they weren't in any position to help her get out of here. She remembered perfectly well that poor young woman she'd had on the first night here, Kagome had begged to go home so fervently that the girl had run out of the room crying.

She still felt bad for putting the poor girl on the spot like that, but on the other hand, she knew if their positions had been swapped she would have helped the girl escape or at least reported what was going on! Job or no job. This wasn't right.

Kagome couldn't help but feel abandoned by humanity when the maids here simply gave her pitied looks in the halls but stood by and did nothing.

Kagome steeled herself and carefully walked towards the door opening it.

At least she knew she didn't have much longer to stay here and endure the looks of pity.

Inuyasha was bound to find her any day now. She just had to wait for him She thought resolutely as she shut the door behind her with a click.


	2. HB Chapter 2

Inuyasha was up and around even earlier than usual the next day even though he had hardly slept the night before.

The things Souta had told him the had swam in his head all night long even in his dreams. Twice he had nodded off and twice he had a nightmare about Kagome being raped while he could do nothing. He could still hear her desperate and heartrending cries for help as an unknown man tore her wedding shroud apart and pushed her into a bed.

After the second time waking from that nightmare he decided it would be better to just stay up. So he left her room out the window and hurled himself into the god tree's welcoming branches to wait out the rest of the night.

When he saw the first light of the sun spread out over the city he had a thought occur to him. This was the first time since he had met kagome that he had tried to sleep without knowing where she was. Her world was as big as his. And somewhere out there someone was hiding her from him.

 _'Tonight.'_ He promised himself.

 _'Tonight, I'll see her.'_

He ate breakfast with Kagome's family silently. Not even Mrs, Higurashi tried to make conversation that morning. She didn't eat much either he noticed. Grandpa Higurashi wasn't much better but at least he moved his food around.

Souta, on the other hand, seemed to have maintained his confidence from the previous night. He looked at his eggs with determination as he chewed, occasionally looking his way and redoubling his efforts.

Souta knew Inuyasha wouldn't let them down, And he wouldn't. Even if he had to search the whole world for Kagome he would find her and he would bring her home.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said suddenly. Everyone Looked up at him expectantly. "Yes, Inuyasha kun?"

"Don't be mad. But Souta told me everything."

Her expression faltered and fell to her uneaten food on the table.

"Oh." She responded weakly

Grandpa higurashi nodded at him and turned to pat the woman on the back comfortingly.

"Now now, He needed to be told." The old man told her softly.

Souta rose up from his place at the table and took her other side.

"Yeah mom, how is he supposed to help if he doesn't know what's going on?"

"I know." His mother responded weakly. "But I could never ask him like this."

"Look," Inuyasha said squarely. "I'm not squeamish. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Souta took charge of the moment.

"Kagome told us you can make diamonds. Can you really do that?"

He nodded catching on a bit. Souta had told him before that adamant shards or 'diamonds' were extremely valuable in this time. Could they buy kagome back?

"Yes, I can." He voiced confidently.

"Can you get a whole lot of them?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so how do you feel about marrying sis?"

His eyes widened and he leaned back in his chair at that.

"Marry... her?" he repeated

"Yeah. Right now she's under Grandma's guardianship. So we can't just pay her to give Kagome back. she doesn't have to honor an agreement like that. she _wouldn't_ honor an agreement like that. She could just take the money and marry Kagome off for MORE money."

"We can't just take her back by force either because then grandma would go after mom for arranging it or take guardianship over me instead. Plus, if we just took her back she wouldn't get to go to school anymore she would have to hide out in your world forever."

"But when Kagome gets married her husband becomes the new guardian so to speak."Grandpa Higurashi cut in nodding to Souta.

"...If you marry sis, our grandmother won't have any more say in her life, Kagome can Do what she wants and Grandma won't be able put mom in jail or go after me. So what do you say?"

He hesitated. "Would this be a fake wedding? Or a... A real...?"

At his hesitation, Mrs. Higurashi finally spoke up.

"For Kagome, legally it would be real. She wouldn't be able to divorce you for at least a few years for her honor's sake, and her family name would change to yours. But there's nothing that says you would have to do anything intimate with each other if you don't want to in order for the marriage to be viable. If you both want to you can just go through the ceremony and afterwards pretend nothing ever happened. But... at that point it would be up to you two. nobody else would have a say in the matter."

Inuyasha fought down a blush at Mrs. Higarashi's last statement. But said nothing.

"Inuyasha-oneesan... If we could think of another way, we'd tell you." Souta told him pleadingly.

Inuyasha sighed lightly. "Yeah. I get it. It's just... a lot to take in."

"You don't have to answer right away Inuyasha-kun." Mrs. Higurashi quietly told him.

"It's fine." He responded. "I already know what I'm going to say." He took a steadying breath. At this he looked square into Mrs. Higurashi's eyes and answered, "I'll do it."

(-)

"You don't have to give me the silent treatment every morning my dear. I'm not angry with you. I'm just... Worried. I am your grandmother after all."

Kagome sat silently across the table from her so called grandmother. The old woman as usual had her long white hair done up in a tight bun and like many rich women in japan she preferred to wear silk kimonos to common everyday wear.

"All you see in me is money." Kagome softly accused. "You don't care about me in the slightest."

This got a chuckle out of the old woman.

"Isn't it enough that I've given you the life of a princess?" She asked smiling.

"Isn't it enough that you are fed and clothed like royalty? If you'd like to have friends or your little brother over I wouldn't mind that. You are not necessarily a prisoner here."

Kagome didn't bother to bring up her attempt to escape the night before that had gotten the chain connected to her bed, or the bars on her window. she already knew full well that this woman felt no guilt for what she was doing.

"I will not deny I would certainly like to see you married to a respectable suitor." She said carefully. "But it could take time."

"I won't just marry whoever you tell me too you know," Kagome told her stubbornly.

The older woman smiled into her cup with a kind look that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Honestly dear neither one of us has much choice. Without you, my mansion, my servants and all my money will dwindle to nothing in a few years. Forgive me if I do not wish to die on the streets."

"Well MAYBE if you just settled for a LESS expensive lifestyle and sold the things you didn't really need you would be fine," Kagome argued.

"I've lived this way my whole life, I don't know how to drive or cook or live without getting to travel. And it's too late to start learning."

"You're spoiled you mean," Kagome replied.

The old woman smiled again. "Perhaps I am, But I'm happy this way."

"..."

"I'm sorry to have to say this when we were getting along so well, but if you do manage to run away I'll have to make sure my scandalous daughter and her son were punished instead... Do you understand?"

Despite the threat beneath her conversational tone, Kagome glared at the old woman ferociously.

"What? Do you think I couldn't? I still have enough money for that much. And several of my good friends work in the courts. It wouldn't be that hard to get custody of my grandson and put my daughter in jail."

Kagome's expression turned to disbelieving. "Your lying, you couldn't do that."

"Kagome, the world of politics and money is not unknown to me. I've gotten what I want this way since I was old enough to write a check. Or Do you think I wouldn't have what it takes to lock up my selfish daughter?" The old woman asked with a thin layer of disgust in her tone.

"Y-You're heartless!" Kagome spat angrily.

"Only when there's something that I want."

"I will not marry a stranger!" Kagome snapped loudly.

"Now now, I imagine most young women would kill to be in your place. A rich husband is a very rare catch you know and since you're so pretty and come from such a distinct family line... Well with the way the competition is we most likely won't be visiting like this for very long."

With that, the old woman lifted her teacup again and took a long sip.

Kagome watched as a sickening feeling settled in her stomach.

She knew Inuyasha was going to come for her, but... would he find her in time? And if he did... could she really let her family take the fall for her?

She looked into her own cup of tea at her reflection. Even though she and the beautiful girl staring back seemed so different, they both wore the exact same expression of doubt and fear.

When Inuyasha did come to take her home, would she be able to leave her family to this cold hearted witch? Would Inuyasha allow her a choice but to go? did she even have the strength to stay here?

 _'What do I do..?'_

(-)

"That the place?" Inuyasha asked looking from the strange mansion back to Souta.

"Yep."

"Doesn't look that hard to get into." Inuyasha mused warily.

"Yeah not for you. But there are bound to be a few security cameras watching and alarms on all the doors"

"Cameras..?" Inuyasha questioned. "Like what your mom uses to make those paintings?"

"Sorta, But these cameras are more like extra eyes for the guards. if one of these cameras see you a guard will too. Look, there's one on that part of the fence."

"The weird box?"

"Yeah. Watch it's going to turn in this direction... There, you see the round shiny part?"

"Yeah."

"That's the eye of it. If that part sees you, we're in trouble And you can't destroy it or the person on the other side watching will know something's up."

He didn't completely understand how a strange box on a pole was supposed to let the guards see him but he didn't question it further. Future magic was annoyingly complicated. He had learned a long time ago to not sweat the little stuff here. If Souta said to treat the box as an eye that was what he had to do.

"And the alarms?"

"They're probably on all the doors and maybe one on Kagome's window. If there is one on her window it's on the outside so she can't get to it."

"What do I do about that one?"

"Well since it's on the outside of the window away from kagome you can either turn it off. Or destroy it. But I don't know if destroying it would set it off so just try to find a switch first."

"What does an alarm look like?"

"You'll know it if you see it."

"Alright jump the fence don't let the 'cameras' see me, stay in the shadows and look for an alarm on Kagome's window. ...Any idea which one's hers?"

"No. But I bet she's on the higher floors so she'd have to climb to get out through the window."

"Okay." The half demon nodded. "I guess it doesn't matter, I'll be able to tell which ones hers when I find it."

"Wow! You can tell?"

"Yep. Stay here. Hide and don't come out if someone comes poking around. I'll be back after I've seen her."

"Okay, good luck Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha approached the brick wall careful to avoid the gaze of the camera. It wasn't hard. It turned back and forth very predictably. One short sprint and he was against the wall and out of sight. In another swift movement he had cleared the wall and landed on the other side silent as a cat.

Luck was on his side tonight. He seemed to have landed behind a thick patch of brush in some kind of garden.

Inuyasha started searching the windows from below slowly circling the property from the relative safety of the garden. when he got to the back of the house he narrowed his eyes at a particular set of windows almost completely hidden by a tree on the third story. For some reason, a few had bars across them. One of the barred windows in particular caught his eye. There was a little light shining from within.

Could that be her?

Inuyasha looked around carefully for more cameras but could just see the ones along the fence.

he heard footsteps not too far from him but they didn't seem to be coming towards his hiding place. Still, he bunkered down and waited for whoever it was to pass.

"I heard young kagome hasn't said a word or come from her quarter since yesterday morning, the poor girl."

 _'Kagome!?_ ' He looked at the two middle-aged women hard as they went down the garden path carrying a load of laundry each.

"I wonder why?" The other said.

"Mika says it's because the mistress told her she would have her mother thrown in jail if she didn't marry one of the suitors. But I don't know... Why should that make her stop speaking?"

"Maybe she's giving up?" The second woman suggested. "Or maybe she's becoming depressed?"

"Karou and hira both said she's stopped fighting with them about the clothes... And I don't think she's been eating right since then either."

"Some of It could be out of spite for her grandmother. You remember how she tried to run for it the first few nights here. The mistress started having her chained up every night."

 _'Chaining her up?'_ Inuyasha wasn't sure if he felt angrier or more worried for Kagome hearing this. but worried was quickly becoming a close second.

Inuyasha bit back a growl.

"You know my daughters her age. If my Suzuki were in poor lady Kagome's position I don't know what I'd do."

"I wish we could do something... I know she misses her family."

"You know we cant."

"I know..." The other trailed off.

After that, the pair stopped talking and Inuyasha waited anxiously for them to disappear.

At the present, he couldn't help but think of Kagome sitting all alone in a locked prison cell chained to the wall. Just the thought of Kagome no longer speaking, kagome giving up hope and he felt his chest ache.

Then he pictured a line of other men ready to use her moment of weakness to take her away from him.

Gods, as if just having Koga sniffing around wasn't goddamn infuriating enough. Here there were probably dozens of slimy bastards looking to catch a girl of apparent nobility.

Carefully he darted towards the wall of the mansion and checked the cameras once more before leaping into the tree just outside the barred windows. Inuyasha breathed in deep as he approached the window and his eyes flew open.

He could smell her. She was there.

Carefully he clambered over to the window with the light coming from a lit lamp and looked in.

He was disappointed that she wasn't in sight just that moment, but was surprised by how nice her room was. It was a very big room with lots of fine western furniture and drapes and thick pillows. He angled himself a different way on his branch and looked to the windows immediate right where there was a door and a strange bookshelf.

Suddenly he heard the click of chain shifting to his left and struggled to get a better view.

To the left of his window was a huge luxurious looking bed with silk curtains tied back around it. At the end of the bed mostly hidden by blankets was a thick black chain that was attached to the end bedpost.

"Kagome!" He whispered urgently wrapping his hands around the bars shaking them slightly.

"Kagome!" He called a little louder.

"Huh?" She breathed sleepily.

"Dammit Kagome wake up! It's me Inuyasha!"

There was a loud 'thump' As she flung off the blankets and rolled out of the bed in surprise and clamored to the window with the rattle of the chain "Inuyasha?!"

Suddenly he felt his face go hot and his muscles freeze up.

Kagome was wearing nothing more than a flowing translucent white undergarment that was cut _far_ too low. If he hadn't happened to have a sudden death grip on the bars he might have toppled out of the tree in surprise. As it was he simply turned his head away quickly.

"W-what are you wearing?!" He demanded sharply even as he fought off his rising blush.

Suddenly her own face turned red and she reached over pulling up a blanket and holding it over her chest awkwardly.

"S-sorry. I-It's this place's idea of a night dress." She stammered back clutching the blanket tight. But forget that- what are you doing here? How did you find me?

"Your family sent me. I snuck past the guards and cam-ras. Sota's waiting outside the wall."

Her face fell. "But I can't... I can't go. If I do, she'll put my mother in jail!"

"I know. Your brother told me about your grandmother. Don't worry about your family, we have a plan."

"What are you going to do? There's nowhere in japan they could hide from her if you do take me."

He clenched his jaw for a moment. "I know," he answered. "I know I can't take you tonight without your family getting hurt. So I'm waiting." His expression flickered back to worry. "But I still had to see you. I had to make sure that you weren't hurt. Do you have any idea how freaked out I was seeing your bedroom empty?"

"I'm sorry. It was a big shock to me too. But They... They haven't hurt me yet."

"Are you going to be _okay_ to wait a little longer?" He asked softly. "I already know you're chained up... It's making it fucking hard to listen to the plan." He snarled giving the chain a look of bitter fury.

"I'm okay. I-It's not hurting me." She stepped back from the window and pulled up her dress and her blanket showing a leather band strapped to her ankle with the thick chain locked onto it.

Despite her words he thought he saw a faint purple bruise like a hand mark around her wrist, she'd used to lift the cloth.

His eyes glinted with rage but he said nothing. Biting back the growl that fought its way up.

Some bastard had manhandled her. Suddenly he focused on the bars of her cage. "Is there an alarm on this window?" He asked her suddenly.

"No. Just the bars."

Just to be sure he looked it up and down himself from the outside. But he didn't notice anything unusual.

With almost no effort he bent the bars away from each other almost to the point of breaking and then silently slipped into the room. Kagome didn't seem all that surprised by the action if anything she just looked tired.

He looked back at her warily and started to inspect the room.

"Do they always pretty up the prisons in your time or are you just lucky?" He asked in an attempt at conversation.

"Please don't say that." She murmured painfully. His ears lowered and he flinched at the tone of her voice as he realized his misstep. "She wants me to think I'm not in a cage. So she gives me all this... Stuff. Rooms of clothes, a giant bath really fancy food... But when I begged to see my family she told me I would never see them again. I had to find out that she had guardianship over me through the maids here."

"When I tried to run away they put bars on my windows and started chaining me to the bed at night. Then just when I thought it couldn't be any worse I found out that she intends to marry me off to some stranger."

"If I had been lucky I would have just stayed in your time one more day." she murmured sorrowfully. "Ugh... But then mom would be..." She sighed and turned away walking towards the bed and then back again with the chain clinking behind her.

He approached with an expression of cautious hope. "Don't worry so much." He tried to assure her. "It's almost over okay?"

"What are you going to do?" She asked glancing back up at him.

He blushed and quickly turned away from her grabbing a book haphazardly and pretending to examine it. "Well... I'm not sure how to explain it." He lied.

"Is it complicated?" Kagome asked sounding surprised.

"No." He responded shortly. He put the book back down and turned to look at her fully.

She was looking at him confused clutching the blanket tight.

"Just trust me okay? If the plan fails fine. We'll try something else. If nothing works on our end and that shrew still try's to sell you off I'll still get you out easy."

She hesitantly nodded. "Okay..."

He stepped towards her easily and reached forward wrapping her In a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him in return . Soon after the smell of tears started to fill the air.

Before he could scrape together any words of comfort for her he started to hear her muffled sniffle as she started to cry.

"Shh... Kagome, you're okay. You're okay. I promise no one's going to hurt you. you're going to go home soon..."

"I wish I could go home with you now." She admitted tearfully "I-I just... I've just been so scared!" She said softly into his shoulder as she clutched him.

I know... He murmured solemnly hugging her a little tighter in that moment. For a moment he hesitated then reached up and stroked her hair soothingly.

"There's nothing to be scared of. I'm here now. I'll take you home soon."

The miko nodded gratefully but the tears still came.

Deciding they both been through a lot recently and needed a little time together before he had to leave again He effortlessly scooped her up bridal style blanket and all and brought her back to bed. There he sat down with her on his lap and continued to hold her.

Her comforting scent wrapped around him and seemed to erase all his anxieties. Deep breath after deep breath his frazzled nerves soothed.

"...Inuyasha?" She asked softly after they had been sitting there for awhile.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could stay with me a little while longer? Just Till I fall asleep?" She asked leaning the side of her face against his chest and looking down.

"Sure." He replied softly.

She gave a gentle squeeze and started to relax. Once she started to nod off he took her and wrapped her back in bed careful of her chain. She didn't make any remarks about the intimate act. all she did was reach for his hand once he'd finished and came to sit on her bedside. In maybe twenty more minutes she was completely asleep and it was time for him to go. He wished he could have stayed with her longer but Souta was outside waiting for him, so carefully he disentangled his hand from hers and quietly slipped through the window bending the bars back behind him.

Getting back out was as easy as getting in had been, Easier since he already knew where the cameras were. When he landed back outside of the wall and had evaded the last camera Souta was right where he had left him waiting anxiously.

"Inuyasha! How is she? Is she okay?!"

"Yeah, she's okay. Let's get you home I'll tell you about it on the way."

The boy nodded and clambered to get on the half demon's back.

"Tomorrow morning we have work to do," Inuyasha growled shooting back a look of grim determination at the mansion.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note

8/22/16

I know I haven't updated this story in awhile. But if you have read my profile then you already know the story that has my highest priority currently is The Half-Breeds Wife, and that the only reason I would post a story in the first place is because I fully intend to finish it.

Please understand that I _cannot_ update EVERY story consistently. I haven't forgotten this story or any of my other ones. I just haven't had it on priority.

While you're waiting, feel free to check out one of my other stories (their all InuXKag) or send me a review. As soon as I read a well thought out review it always puts me in a writing mood.

~Gypsyn


End file.
